Sizzling Hot
by Jassific
Summary: It was a hot day at Elias Clarke ... Go figure ;)


Disclaimer: I don't own a thing of the tdwp just playing with them.

Summary: It was a hot hot day at Elias Clark in more than one way. Miranda is divorced and Andy is single.

Rating: M

The maintains were working really hard to fix the air conditioning but it was still off and didn't work. Of course it had to break down in August when it was sizzling hot out. They had one of the hottest summers in NYC. They had a 104 degrees F and inside the building it wasn't any better. And it also didn't help that the main material of the building was glass. It was just hot. People were sweating doing nothing but talking on the phone. Models collapsed so they had to cancel a shoot already.

Miranda was furious they had to re shoot and the rest of the issue wasn't even close to finish either. They had to work an overnighter if things didn't change. Of course that heat didn't help at all. Andy was sitting in the office typing away sweating like a horse already and it wasn't even lunch time yet. Andy noticed that Miranda tossed her last coffee out but she didn't say anything to her assistant.

"Andrea, coffee. Now." Miranda was on fire and Andy ran right away to the next Starbucks around the corner. "I need an iced coffee latte." Andrea ordered "or make that two please." Once she was done she hurried back set one of the coffees on her desk and carried the other one in Miranda's office. Miranda sat there all bothered from the heat. Sweat prickling down her cleavage. Her face flushed and her blouse soaked.

"Here you go." When Miranda felt the cold coffee she wanted to purse her lips first but then she took it and pressed it against her cleavage and released a sigh of relief. She leant back and closed her eyes for a minute. Andy didn't want to disturb her in what seemed like a private moment. When she left she thought she heard the editor whisper a silent "Thank you Andrea." But what did she know she could have been also hallucinating due to the heat.

When she went out she replayed that scene in her head and noticed afterward how soaked Miranda's blouse was and that she wanted maybe something dry to wear again. So she hurried over to Nigel and took something off the Miranda's rack. She went back when she found a white slim neck-holder shirt she never saw Miranda in, but she was dying to.

"Miranda I am sorry but I brought you a dry shirt." She laid it over her chair and Miranda nodded at her. Once again she left the office and went back on her computer. Miranda loved how Andy tried to impress her. That's one of the reasons she couldn't let the girl go in Paris.

"Andrea?" Her assistant almost instantly was by her side.

"Yes Miranda?"

"I need your help, I am in my private bathroom come in and help me tie my neckholder up will you?" Oh no this would be the death of her. Being close to her and almost touching her.

Andy went in and saw the editor staring in the bathroom mirror clearly staring at Andy when she came in. She smirked when she saw that Andy's hands were trembling.

"Andrea please tie me up." It wasn't a question and since it was already so hot she got even more soaked in places she didn't even know she could sweat while tieing a knot. She brushed her fingers lightly against the editors neck while she did so.

Miranda closed her eyes and enjoyed being touched by her young assistant. God that was so wrong the editor thought. But she couldn't help it anyway. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Andy tried to be quick so she wouldn't faint there in Miranda's bathroom from being so hot and turned on.

"All set Miranda, anything else you might need?"

"Yes...uhm...no I mean that's all."

'Omg did Miranda stutter what the hell was going on today' Andy thought while walked over to her desk again.

The day passed by and they finally finished the shoot and all other problems so Miranda was pleased. And they didn't have to pull an overnighter so that was amazing Andy thought. She couldn't wait to get home in her cool apartment and have some ice-cream and watch a movie. But since she had to wait for the book that had to wait a bit longer.

Miranda left for the day but when she passed Andys desk she slightly smirked at her young assistant. Andy shivered when she passed and suddenly felt all hot again.

Lucky for her the book was done after an hour of waiting already which meant she was going home for the weekend and kind of giddy about that. Roy brought her to the townhouse and she sent him home for the night wanting to walk home and enjoy the cool night air. She let herself into the townhouse and took a deep breath of cool air. She set the book down and hung the dry cleaning.

She didn't hear Miranda coming up behind her but suddenly she was standing very close to Andy.

"Sooooo...you wanted to see me in that shirt today Andrea ? Did you like what you saw?" Miranda said to her smugly. Andy needed a minute to process what was happening but she thought two could play that game. She leant against the closed closet door and licked her lips.

"I still do Miranda." And looked provocatively at her cleavage. She was turned on in no time by Miranda and so was she.

"You look so hot Miranda, sizzling hot." Andy added.

"Oh you don't know what you get yourself into Andrea. Follow me I need your assistance."

She let her upstairs in her bedroom and into the ensuite.

"I want to take a shower but no one is home to open the neck holder you gave to me. So would you please help me."

There it was the 'please' again Andy thought, Andy knew she tried to seduce her. The attraction of both grew immensely during the past year. So she was happy to obey.

Miranda stood in front of the mirror and looked in Andys deep brown eyes filled with desire and wanton. She was glad this wasn't one sided. Andy fumbled with the knot and touched her repeatedly on her neck.

"Andrea...you know that I could have done that by myself?" Andy just nodded.

"And you know you are not here as my assistant right now?" Andy nodded again finally opened the neck holder and let the straps fall down her front. She put her hands on Miranda's shoulder and massaged her lightly. Miranda closed her eyes and let her head fall back on Andys shoulder. Andy wasn't sure how far she could push it but since she made clear that she wasn't here as her assistant she could at least try to take it further. She slipped her hands further down still massaging in little circles. Soon she reached the swell of Miranda's breast and Miranda started moaning now. She cupped her gently and was kneading them ever so softly.

"Oh...god...Andrea...that feels so good." Miranda moaned.

Andys breathing got faster by now too and she was ready to pounce her. She giggled to herself thinking like that about her boss, how cliche.

She let go of Miranda's breasts and turned her toward her. Andy pushed her against the sink and was stunned by the looks of the editor now. She was flushed, eyes filled with lust and hunger and panting. She loved it. She leant in closer next to her ear and licked her neck and up to her ear.

"Miranda, I think you need help in the shower too, don't you think?" She whispered in her ear. Finally Miranda snapped out of her daze and took over. She took the hem of Andys blouse and pulled it over her head. Andy slipped the neck holder down and pulled the skirt and the shirt all the way down at the same time. Miranda slipped her hands around Andy to open her bra while Andy fumbled with her skirt.

Finally they got rid of all of their clothes. They looked at each other for a second before Miranda decided it was time for their first kiss. She put her hands around Andys waist and pressed her lips against hers. Andy slid her hands around Miranda's neck and played with her hair while kissing her sensually.

"My god...your stunning Miranda." Andy broke the silence when air was needed.

"So are you darling. Follow me." She led Andy into the shower and turned it on. They washed each other and looked each other deep in the eyes.

"You are so soft Andrea, I want you." She whispered in Andys ears. Andy found Miranda's mouth again and kissed her senseless. She slid her tounge inside and they both moaned into each other's mouths.

"Take me to bed Miranda." Was all she could say after a while and Miranda willingly obeyed.

The End

It was so hot here so I thought what would our favorite ladies to while it's so hot. I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
